Sister Dearest
by CrossfireBullet
Summary: Klarion should have known from the very start that things were going to get chaotic for him, and not in a way he liked. All he really knows is that he associates the name "Beulah" with the most unpleasant emotions. No OC's despite what it sounds. Rating may or may not change.
1. Unpredictability

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own YJ. If there are any characters here that don't belong to YJ, then they belong to the DCU. In other words, no OC's. **

* * *

He should have known.

Klarion should have known it from the very start, should have predicted that soon enough, he would have to face his past. From the moment he heard that familiar flapping and saw that familiar plumage too otherworldly to be any other bird's, he should have expected things were going to get chaotic for him, and not in a way he liked. But no, he decided to ignore it and get back to summoning a chaos beast that would destroy the world. He fought the baby heroes and their new recruits(where do they even get them from?) without sparing the winged spectator a second glance. Nabu came and the fun was over. He had to retreat. By then, the avian had already flown away but he didn't mind it. That's what birds do, after all. Fly.

In hindsight, he should have taken that sight as a cue to ditch the earthly plane and hide somewhere nobody could find him.

But he didn't. And now he had a magical owl familiar telling him that his dear sister wished to speak with him.

Brilliant.

* * *

**Yes, I know. Very short first chapter/prologue. I've actually wanted to write this for like a year already but never got to it for a number of reasons. ****To those of you who don't know, Klarion really does have a named sister in the original comics. She's in the Seven Soldiers of Victory comics by Grant Morrison. I imported her into the YJ universe for this fic. She'll be really important here. This story focus on Klarion's backstory which has elements from his story in Seven Soldiers. **

**Reviews fuel me!**


	2. Blue Rafters

Venturing up into Blue Rafters had always been forbidden by the Book of Shadows.

Beulah was beginning to see why.

Scriptures aside, Blue Rafters lay in another dimension somewhere "above" Limbo Town. The only portal to that world lay high up in the rock formations surrounding the town and the gates that led there were sealed off a long, long time ago. Now, the only way to get to Blue Rafters was to open a portal yourself, and inter-dimensional travel had never been easy. Limited resources and knowledge was available(due to said travel being, well, _forbidden_), and magic of that magnitude required plenty of magical power. To a witchgirl like Beulah who was neither an embodiment of magic nor a prodigy like her younger brother, attempting something like that would take a heavy toll on her body.

Which is why she was now staggering down a busy street in Blue Rafters. The air here was fresh, and the colors were far brighter than the muted shades and hues of Limbo Town. She'd take a moment to enjoy this new world if she wasn't so eager to finish her mission. Too much time and sacrifice had been put into making her presence here possible and she wasn't going to jeopardize it for _anything_.

"Out of my way!"

_How rude_. These non-witch ingrates had no manners. In fact, a lot of these magic-incapable heathens seemed to be rushing, and the further down Beulah got, the busier the street seemed to be. Busier in the sense that people seemed to run in her direction, shoving her this way and that while she could barely walk.

The world spun around her.

"Lior..." she panted. Her owl familiar dove closer to her. "Go...f-find...him..."

Lior hooted and flew off. The air grew thicker as the crowd grew thinner. Somewhere in the distance(or perhaps nearby?) she heard a scream.

The ground suddenly shook and she fell to her knees.

* * *

**I had no idea what exactly Beulah's familiar was or what it's name is so I made it up. It looked like a bird of sorts to me so I just went ahead and made it an owl. As for the name, I just made that up, too. **

**Reviews fuel me!**


	3. Ricochet

It wasn't Poison Ivy. It _couldn't_ be Poison Ivy. How could it be when she was still locked in Arkham? And more importantly, the source of all this chaos was a magic user. Zatanna sensed it.

_Chaos_. Undoubtedly, the cause of the thorned greenery terrorizing Gotham City was Klarion. What exactly he was after, she did not know but she had an inkling that it might have something to do with the Amulet of First Magic that was recently brought to the Gotham Museum of Antiquities. Right now, though, there were razor-sharp vines to stop and people to save.

" _Og erehwemos esle! _" A spiked vine changed in direction before it could pierce innocent civilians, allowing them to evacuate. A thrown boulder exploded somewhere behind the sorcerer, sending small bits of rock flying in her direction. Zatanna turned.

"Thanks for the save, Red."

"Anytime," Red Robin smirked, "and by the way, you were right. Nightwing just commed. It's _not_ Poison Ivy."

"I told you." Zatanna used her magic to block debris that were thrown at them. "My fingers are still pointing at Klarion, though."

"That," Red Robin said as he dodged, "I can agree with. In fact, Doctor Fate just got here. Said something about this," he gestured, "being a distraction."

"Because obviously, Klarion wouldn't need an amulet to amp up his magic, right?"

Red Robin dove, saving a little girl from being crushed. "Right. I bet you the little demon's throwing a fit 'cause of this. After pinning all that blame on Ivy..." He laughed.

A woman screamed and the ground suddenly shook. The two separated. Zatanna spotted a lady in black a small distance away and levitated her away before more killer plants erupted beneath her.

"You alright?" The lady did not respond. She only looked weakly up at the sorcerer. She looked confused, as if she didn't understand what was going on, and judging by her appearance, she didn't seem to be from here.

Zatanna checked her once more. Pale skin with a floor-length black gown and white fichu and bandana. Yep. She definitely wasn't from here.

Red Robin returned and the two went back to fighting off the vines as the citizens evacuated. The lady stared at Zatanna the whole time. With every cast, the magician felt her observer's weary curiosity grow more and more. Some nearby vines swung hard, sending thorns flying in their direction.

" _Dleihs su! _"

" _...T...Tehcocir... _" As soon as the thorns hit Zatanna's shield, they bounced back, impaling the very vines that had thrown them.

Zatanna froze. The lady collapsed.

* * *

**Anyone spot the JLU reference up there? Amulet of First Magic? Kids Stuff? Anyone? ****Okay... **

**To those of you who don't know, in the comics, Tim Drake becomes Red Robin. So in other words, since I made him Red Robin here, then this happens post-season 2. **

**Reviews fuel me!**


End file.
